


Mr. X Orders A Big Mac

by HelTheBimboy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fast Food, Fluff and Humor, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelTheBimboy/pseuds/HelTheBimboy
Summary: Mr. X is a big man. Do big men want big meals? Would Mr. X want a Big Mac? Does he even eat food? Well, in this fic he does.This fic not sponsored by Mc Donald's.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mr. X Orders A Big Mac

**Author's Note:**

> All logic is thrown out the window. Do not come here with facts. Mr. X will eat them.

It was a semi-normal day at the Mc Donald's restaurant in Racoon City. Well, that is until the giant man began to struggle with the door to enter the establishment.

Mr. X had quite a bit of trouble fitting into the small enclosure that separated the outside from the inside of the local Mc Donald's. Why did they even have those breezeways? What was their purpose? To make people feel weird? It certainly made the customers and the staff feel weird seeing the wall of a man known as Mr. X squeeze into said space, only to struggle and duck into the Mc Donald's proper. Passing underneath the doorway, Mr. X just barely kept his fashionable hat up on his very pale head. Besides being very large, Mr. X was a very stylish man in his elegant black hat and extremely tasteful black trench coat that concealed the majority of his hulking form. It was very apparent that the only part of him that wasn't decked out in some form of black, leather, or combination thereof was his outstandingly white face and his piercing eyes, which had locked on to the poor people behind the counter of the Mc Donald's. At that point, time had come to a standstill and the whole room was holding their breath as the monolith of a man kept his position at the entry way of the restaurant. Seconds felt like minutes, but eventually Mr. X crossed the room with one booming step after another and approached the register with a cacophony of squeaking leather and jingling buckles. 

Surprisingly, the only one who seemed to be completely unfazed by the man in question was the cashier that Mr. X had chosen to stand in front of. Mr. X came to a stop, and focused on the name tag the person was wearing. Of which, read 'Clark'. Clark was a heavy set man, in the ambiguous age gap between 23 and 29. His long brown hair, just passing his shoulders, was once died black and only the tips showed the remnants of his past. His face was littered with piercings, and his hands covered with various rings. His brown eyes stared up at the behemoth, as the creature stared back down at him... unblinking.  
"Hey man, love your fit." Clark said, breaking the silence of several minutes pent up. He blinked slowly, waiting a few seconds before continuing on, "Welcome to Mc Donald's, may I take your order?"

It seemed as though this was as far as Mr. X got in the formulation of his plan. Even though his face had not broken into any sort of emotion, it seemed as though there was a bit of confusion or perhaps hesitation in what was supposed to happen next. Clark and Mr. X stared at each other for a good long while, and in the background someone carefully managed to sneak to the restrooms. Again, the seconds ticked on, and the only sounds that passed between Mr. X and Clark was the sound of the giant man breathing, and a rogue sniff that passed through Clark's pierced nose.  
"... Take your time, buddy. I'm paid by the hour. You just tell me what you want off the menu, okay?"  
With a ringed index finger, Clark pointed behind himself and up to the brightly lit and ever changing sign above his head. Mr. X's intense gaze followed the finger, and he stood up straight to read the menu. His face was blank but his eyes flickered across the words as Clark continued to stare up at the giant man in front of him.

There was another span of silence, but after a couple of minutes, Mr. X pointed. He extended his full arm and pointed at the glowing sign above Clark's head.  
Clark turned, and laughed.  
"Haha! A Big Mac! I should have guessed. Sounds good, my dude. You want the meal?" Turning back to the large man, Clark blinked again. Mr. X seemed to have been stumped for a moment, but gave a curt nod of recognition. "Okay dude, cool. I'm gonna make you a large. Ha! You're already pretty large, right?"  
Mr. X did not laugh, but he did not destroy anything so it's safe to say that Mr. X appreciated the joke or at least didn't process it. The staff behind Clark were stunned, wondering how it was that he could just treat this man like any other customer. Was he even a man? He didn't look human. But it seemed that with the initiation of putting in Clark's order, and him placing a large, empty cup on a tray on the counter, the other members of staff began to move like very timid mice underneath the gaze of a hulking alley cat.  
"That's gonna be 8.50. You gonna be paying with cash, or credit?" Surprisingly, this was the only thing that did not hold Mr. X in confusion and he rather deftly reached into his pocket to retrieve a normal sized wallet, which looked very small by comparison. His gloved fingers fished out a black credit card, embossed with the Umbrella Corporation Logo on the side. The transaction went rather smoothly from there and Mr. X was left to get himself a drink. 

In the time it took for the large man to make a decision on the Freestyle machine, fill his cup, and successfully put a straw and lid on said cup, his Big Mac meal was ready. He returned to the counter, looking at Clark as he had this whole time; unblinking and unfeeling. He placed his cup on his tray and then picked it up.  
"Well! Here's your Big Mac, Big Dude. Hope you have a nice day." Clark smiled. 

Mr. X did nothing in return, but he took his Big Mac and looked to the rest of the Mc Donald's, which had become very empty at this point. That just meant there were more places for Mr. X to sit, and eat his Big Mac comfortably. With a bit of trial and error, Mr. X found a comfortable enough seat and set his food down. He took off his hat, and ate.

Mr. X left the Mc Donald's a little bit fuller than when he arrived, but it seemed that a Big Mac was not a big enough meal for a bioweapon like himself. It left him desiring for more. 

Perhaps there is a bigger, better burger waiting for him somewhere else.


End file.
